It's Not A Crazy Theory
by PenguinsPenguinsPenguins
Summary: Castle knows Kate never believes his crazy theories. What if this time it's not a theory? He knows something is wrong and he's going to do whatever it takes to prove it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! This is just a little something I thought up while I was at work today. Thinking it may not be a one shot but I'm not sure yet.

Let me know what you think and thanks again to everyone that reviewed and read my other stories!

**It's Not A Crazy Theory **

Ever since they moved in strange things had been happening. It started small, a cold chill that seemed to come out of nowhere, objects moved from their original place, and cabinets left open. Weeks later things started getting stranger, Electricity flickering and most importantly when he was alone he would hear something that distinctly sounded like whispering. Anyone else would have taken this as random coincidences or blamed it on their mind playing tricks on them. Not Richard Castle. No. He knew something more than coincidence was behind this and he knew exactly what it was, all he had to do now was prove it. The only problem though, Kate would never believe him, no one would.

She never believed his crazy theories. Ever. Especially not when it involved her cases. She was a detective, she believed in what the evidence told her because as she told him on more than one occasion, "the evidence doesn't lie". After everything they had been through from a killer Santa to aliens, lycans, vampires, zombies and time travelers she wouldn't budge. She refused to admit that murders could be committed by someone or something other than a human. Kate would never admit it to anyone (except Castle one night after having a little too much wine) but the case with the time traveler almost made her change her opinion.

_"I spilled my coffee on the letter" she told him. _

_He leaned back and looked at her slightly confused. "I think you've had too much to drink" he giggled. _

_"No," she laughed back and playfully slapped his chest, "the letter from the picture in the folder. It had a stain on it but the letter we found didn't. After you left the precinct, I spilled my coffee on it." _

_"Why Kate Beckett if I'm not mistaken I would almost guess you were saying I was right!" He jumped off the couch excitedly. _

_He took the wine glass from her hand and sat it on the coffee table before turning back and pulling her to her feet. "I'm not saying you were right," she smiled up at him and lightly brushed her lips over his, "I'm just saying…maybe." _

_"Well I hope he was from the future, because you are more than qualified to become Senator Kate Beckett and I cannot wait to have 3 children with you." He smiled back at her and leaned in for another brief kiss. _

_"I think you mean Senator Kate Castle." She winked at him and walked down the hall towards their bedroom. _

Kate would admit though that she loved listening to his theories, no matter how unbelievably farfetched. She loved how excited he would get, how his eyes would light up like a kid on Christmas morning, and how he would try so hard to get her to believe in his wildly inaccurate but sometimes spectacular anecdotes. His vivid imagination was one of the things she loved most about him and what made him an amazing writer.

This time it wasn't a theory, it wasn't a case she was working where they had no story to begin with, it was happening to him personally. He wasn't giving up this time, if it was hard evidence she needed to believe him then that's exactly what she was going to get. Richard Castle was going to prove to his wife that there was a ghost haunting their new apartment no matter how long it took.


	2. Chapter 2

This update is coming a day late! Sorry! Work got kind of crazy this week. This chapter is a lot shorter than the last.

Thanks to everyone who has read!

Not sure about continuing this story but let me know what you think!

***Disclaimer* Nope still not mine**

**Chapter 2 **

"Kate…Kate are you awake?" He lightly nudged her.

"Hmm, go 'way," she replied sleepily.

"Kate, please I need to talk to you."

She gave him no further reply except a content sigh against his chest. As he looked down at his sleeping wife smiling in her sleep he decided that asking her about the strange occurrences around their apartment could wait until tomorrow.

He woke the next day and reached over to her side of the bed only to find it cold and empty. He got out of bed, ran his fingers through his ruffled hair, and grabbed his robe prepared to go make himself a smorlette when he saw the note on their bedside table.

_Caught a case and didn't want to wake you.  
Don't know how late I will be.  
Call you as soon as I can. _

_Love you,  
Kate _

He smiled as he read the note and decided today was the day he put his plan into motion.

Nothing. He had been at the library for hours and found nothing. "I have to missing something," he mumbled to himself, "an unreported murder, ancient burial ground, something." He sat at the computer for another moment pondering. "Ok. Fine. Plan B it is then," he said to no one as he jumped up, grabbed his coat, and left the library on a quest to buy the best equipment he could find.

It had taken him most of the day but once he had everything he thought he would need, he finally arrived home and went straight to work. Rick did a preliminary walkthrough around the apartment with his EMF meter first. Luckily he had a friend in the ghost hunting business that told him how to use it. As he looked down at the meter fluctuating between 2.0 and 4.0 he remembered his friend telling him, "just because it's picking something up doesn't make it paranormal. It will pick up a reading from anything electronic." Next, he setup the motion sensor cameras and voice recorders in the kitchen, at the top of the stairs, bedroom, and in his office.

"Well I guess now all there is to do is wait," he said as he turned off the last light and plopped down at the kitchen counter with his night vision goggles. He knew the night vision goggles wouldn't help him in his ghost hunt but when he noticed them in the pawn shop he couldn't resist. After what seemed like ages of waiting he finally dozed off only to be awakened by a bright light and Kate screeching "Castle what the hell is all of this?!"

This was going to be a lot harder to explain than a ghost.

**Should I continue? Let me know. The next update may take a bit but check out my other stories while you wait. :) **

**Reviews are always welcome! :)**


End file.
